1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the structure of a bearing and more particularly to the groove of the oil-pregnant bearing for circling oil to lubricate the surface of its inner diameter.
2. Description of the Related Art
R.O.C. Pat. Publication No. 390,549 published on May 11, 2000 discloses xe2x80x9cAn improved structure of an oil-pregnant bearing for mini motorxe2x80x9d. FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of the oil-pregnant bearing in accordance with No. 390,549.
Referring to FIG. 1, No. 390,549 discloses a bearing 1 including an axial hole 2 and a plurality of grooves 3 which are arranged in parallel each other and extended on the surface of the axial hole 2 along the axial direction. FIG. 2 illustrates an axial sectional view of the oil-pregnant bearing assembled in a fan in accordance with No. 5390,549. Referring to FIG. 2, the bearing 1 is held in the tube of the stator A and a shaft 4 penetrated the axial hole 2 of the bearing 1. When the shaft 4 is rotated, the lubricant between the bearing 2 and the shaft 4 is driven to spin and move along the grooves 3. Thus the lubricant outflow is occurred at the gap on the end of the bearing 1 and the stator A is polluted. However, the defect of No. 390,549 is failure to storage the lubricant and the pollution of the lubricant outflow.
R.O.C. Pat. Publication No. 390,548 published on May 11, 2000 discloses xe2x80x9cA structure of an oil-pregnant bearing of mini motor for lubricant recyclingxe2x80x9d. FIG. 3 illustrates an axial sectional view of the oil-pregnant bearing assembled in a fan in accordance with No. 390,548. Referring to FIG. 3, No. 390,548 discloses a bearing 1 with an outer surface providing a plurality of grooves 3a which are extended to either end or the opposite ends of the bearing 1. Accordingly, the grooves 3a are connected to the axial hole 2. Although the grooves 3a cycle automatically to induce the recycling lubricant, the grooves 3a necessitate to detour the outer surface of the bearing 1 thereby having increased loop for cycling the lubricant. Therefore, it reduces the efficiency of lubricant cycling which still cannot solve the pollution problem of the lubricant outflow.
R.O.C. Pat. Publication No. 376,959 published on Dec. 2, 1999 discloses xe2x80x9cA structure of a shaft for heat dissipaterxe2x80x9d. FIG. 4 illustrates a partial sectional view of the heat dissipater in accordance with No. 376,959. Referring to FIG. 4, No. 376,959 discloses a shaft 10 on which surface provides a spiral groove 12 and a reservoir 13 connecting with a corresponding induced groove 22 of a bearing 20 provided on the outer surface 21 of a bearing 20 to form a lubricant cycling path. Because of the rotation of the shaft 10 and the capillarity of the gap between the shaft 10 and the bearing 20, the lubricant is driven in the gap from one end of the bearing 20 to another. And then, the outflow of the lubricant is induced the backflow along the groove 22 from one end of the bearing 20 to another to lubricate the gap. In order to prevent the lubricant flow away, two seals 23 seal the two ends of the bearing 20. Even if No. 376,959 can avoid the pollution of the lubricant outflow, the spiral groove 12 and the reservoir 13 provided on the thinner diameter of the shaft 10 merely store inadequate lubricant. Therefore, the above defect reduces the useful life of the bearing 20.
The present invention intends to provide the structure of a bearing which is provided increased diameter of an inner groove and an inner reservoir connected with a plurality of passages to directly induce the outflow of the lubricant in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem. The passages of the bearing are penetrated on the periphery of the hole and extended along the longitudinal direction to reduce recycle loop thereby increasing the efficiency of lubricant recycling.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide the structure of a bearing including an inner groove and a plurality of passages directly induces the outflow of the lubricant to form the recycle loop. Thus the passages of the bearing increase the efficiency of lubricant recycling.
The secondary objective of this invention is to provide the structure of a bearing including a inner groove connected with ends of the bearing by a plurality of passages to form the recycle loop. Thus the groove connected with the passages simplifies the structure of the bearing.
The present invention is the structure of a bearing for recycling lubricant. The bearing mainly includes an inner groove and at least a passage. The groove is arranged on an inner surface of the bearing and connected with a reservoir on one end of the bearing by the passage to induce the outflow lubricant backflow to the groove.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.